New Tsuki
by hime erabuko
Summary: la desaparicion de una persona puede ser el fin.......o el comienzo? sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

holassss, aqui les dejo mi fic y sobra decir que naruto y todos suspersonajes no me pertenecen por mas que quiera

PROLOGO

La brisa, el agua, el cielo en el cual no se podia observar la luna, el mismo cielo que extrañamente no lucia estrellado esa noche, el cual decia toda la verdad, no habia nada mas que esperar........era la hora; unos pies descalzos resbalan rozando la tierra humeda.

CAPITULO 1 HINATA

El sol salia dando aviso que el dia ah comenzado; y ahì me encontraba, una mujer con un cabello extrañamente rosa me despertaba abriendo pesadamente los ojos y maldiciendo lo corta que fue la noche.

-mmm...-fue lo unico que mi voca articulo (lo mas comùn todas las mañanas).

Solo es cuestion de 30 minutos para que decidiera salir de mi cama, directo al baño para tomar una ducha fria dandome el castigo de despertarme por completo. 30 minutos despues estaba parada (ya lista para salir ) cogiendo el telefono para llamar a mi mejor amiga con la que aconstumbraba ir a la universidad todas las mañanas

-Que extraño, no contesta-era realmente extraño, llevaba un buen rato parada frente al telefono escuchando el tono de espera.

-Ni modo, ya voy tarde.

Estudio medicina, estoy a 3 semanas de decir SOY MEDICA, etudio con mi buena amiga Hinata que hoy esxtrañamente no me acompaña.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

-Hola Sakura, ah y Hinata?-dice una rubia mirando ahacia ambos lados buscando a mi sombra (Hinata) ella y yo nunca nos separabamos eramos como araña y telaraña.

-Buena pregunta, yo estaba segura de encontrarmela en la universidad, pero bueno debe estar resfriada o quien sabe que estuvo haciendo anoche por que no respondio a las mil llamadas que le hice.

-Ahi, ...que tal si despues de clase le hacemos una visita?.

........

6 horas depues de clase que pasaban como en camara lenta, MUY LENTA, hasta el punto de ser desesperante, AHHHH.....me iba a morir loca en esa silla si el maestro orochimaru no salia en el proximo minuto por esa puerta dando por terminado el dia, y para mi suerte salio a los 5 minutos, a mi me parecieron horas pero menos mal habia acabado la tortura, a decir verdad las clases de este maestro eran....como lo dijiera.....raras....era una de esas personas con las que no te gustaria estar mucho tiempo y ruegas para que se valla o se lo trage la tierra, y ahi esta mi suerte LO TENGO QUE VER TODOS LOS DIAS, a que soy de buenas.

Minutos despues me encontraba con mi amiga(no tan amiga como hinata) ino en lo que es el frente del edificio donde esta el apartamento de hinata, me encontraba equipada de medicamentos para el resfriado y bebidas para el guayabo (uno nunca sabe).

-Hola Iruka, venimos a ver a Hinata.

-Ahora que la mencionas no la eh visto en todo el dìa, pero pasen debe de estar enferma- dice el portero del edificio.

-Gracias.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

-Hinata!!!- llamè a la puerta del departamento donde Hinata vivia sola hace algunos años.

(Ino es una de esas personas que pierde facilmente la paciencia, asi que...)

Ino comenzò a perder la paciencia, no le agradaba la idea de que Hinata nos estuviera ignorando y comenzò a tocar la puerta fuertemente, a lo que la puerta respondio abriendose como por arte de magia.

Justo en ese momento palidecì, no era usual de Hinata dejar la puerta ajustada, yo estaba al tanto de su miedo a lo desconocido y sabia perfectamente que Hinata siempre procuraba dejar la puerta cerrada por completo, temia a todo lo que ella desconociera que atravesarà ese marco.

-Esto comenzò a ponerse mal-dijo Ino- mejor voy a llamar al portero.

-Esta bien, yo espero aqui.

Ino que desaparece por el corredor y yo que me pongo de investigadora.

-Hinata.....Hinata...estas aqui???.

Recorri el comedor, la cocina, su habitaciòn, el baño, la sala, pero no habia señales de Hinata, comenzè a sentir un muy, muy, muy mal presentimiento.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

reviews.....


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 desaparecida

-hace cuanto desapareció?- me preguntaba un detective

-no se, esta mañana ya no estaba

En este momento me sentía demasiado aturdida, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar, mi mejor amiga no estaba, intentaba recordar mis últimos momentos con ella pero mi mente no estaba nada bien, todo comenzó a acumularse y no logre acordarme de mis últimos momentos con ella

-Ya tenemos claro que no fue secuestrada en su departamento- Esta vez era otro detective el que me hablaba, no me percate mucho pero a simple vista vi lo guapo que era, pero no era el momento.

-Eh?- Dije cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras.

-Las huellas que se encuentran son de la rubia, el portero que llegan hasta la puerta, solo las suyas le dan la vuelta a todo el departamento y también ahí unas huellas de una persona descalza que creemos que es la desaparecida por el examen de ADN que hicimos con los cabellos que encontramos en la cama- Decía el detective demasiado serio para mi gusto.

-No...ella donde...no, ya llamamos a su familia pero no saben nada de ella y...- Estaba valiente, había que admitirlo, pero ahora ese control parecía que fuera a desaparecer, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse amargamente.

-baka, ya la pusiste a llorar, eres un insensible- Dice quien parecía otro detective que se acercaba.

-Naruto ese es mi trabajo- Dice el detective que se alejaba del encuentro de su ridículo compañero, que viéndolo bien era mas guapo de lo que me imagine.

-Grosero- Dice el recién llegado detective- Nunca combará, bueno en todo caso soy Uzumaki Naruto y el es Uchiha Sasuke los detectives que encontrarán a tu amiga.

-Gracias- Intente verme animada al ver el intento del detective por animarme pero aun así no soy buena fingiendo.

-No te preocupes la encontraremos.

-Bueno voy a necesitar que me acompañen a la estación- Esta vez fue otro detective el que nos hablo a mi y a Ino que estaba en estado de shock en una silla detrás de mi.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

-Señorita Haruno, por aquí por favor-una pelirroja me estaba guiando a lo que parecía un interrogatorio.

Me dejo sola una vez dentro, lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era quedarme sola.

La habitación donde me había metido la pelirroja era blanca desde techo,paredes, piso, sillas y mesa; entonces decidi sentarme en una de las dos sillas que estaban en aquella habitación, una en frente de la otra, separadas por una mesa.

Era muy aburrido, muy; me senté en la silla que le daba la espalda a la puerta (blanca), no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que no se quien abrió la puerta.

-La desaparecida era su amiga?- Esa voz la conocía, era de ese guapo detective de hace una rato. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

El lindo pelinegro se sentó en frente de mi, ahora si lo veía bien, nariz perfecta, ojos ignotizadores, cabello perfectamente desordenado.....

-Me estas escuchando?- No me dejó babiar mas- Escucha, necesito que me respondas a estas preguntas con toda la honestidad posible- Volvi a asentir con la cabeza.

-La desaparecida "Hinata", tenia algún vicio,drogas, bebida?-comenzaba a tomar nota mientras hablaba.

-No, yo iba muy seguido a su departamento, y la conozco desde cuarto grado y jamas le eh visto una botella de sake en la mano- Era cierto, cuando cumplimos 18 años no se como lo hice pero la combenci de que brindáramos con alcohol.

-Hmp, tenia novio?.

-No- Nunca de todos los pretendientes que tenia, nunca acepto salir con alguien.

-Y que ahí de su familia?.

-Toda su familia vive en el extranjero; hace 3 años que no ve a su padre, su madre murió cuando ella solo tenia 5 años...no se supo las razones, creo que ni siquiera Hinata las sabia, y tiene un primo que vino hace unos 2 meses a hablar con ella, pero no supe nada sobre el por que de su visita.

-Cree que Hinata tuviera algún tipo de problemas, deudas, enemigos, alguien de que hubiera podido recibir amenazas?.

-No, su padre la mantenía y Hinata era la persona mas pacifica que eh conocido, no creo que tuviera enemigos.

-De acuerdo, las huellas que se encontraron en el departamento que son de la desparecida fueron en la noche, ya revisamos las llamadas pero no tuvo llamadas,...la teoría que tenemos no esta clara pero se sabe que lo que sea que halla pasado no fue contra su voluntad, seguiremos investigando, si ahí algún avance la llamaré-Dice el detective dando por terminado el interrogatorio saliendo de la habitación.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

-Señora yamanaka, es su turno

-Esta bien- responde la rubia llendo en direccion al ojiazul..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 vació

Caminaba por las calles con la cabeza gacha.

Necesitaba saber la verdad, quería descubrirla por mi propia cuenta 15 minutos después me encontraba en frente del departamento de Hinata, pero en el momento en que me disponía a girar la chapa la puerta se abre dejando ver a un muy guapo pelinegro, (con lo poco que lo había visto estaba a punto de convertirse en mi detective favorito), se veía muy lindo con un cuerpo que no exageraba pero estaba domado por músculos, blanco, era tan...tan...como lo dijera era como si fuera el demonio que me estaba incitando a pecar.

-Quieres ayudar?.

-Quiero saber por que Hinata no esta aquí.

Entré al apartamento , solo, solo con nosotros dos, estoy yo pero no esta Hinata, todo estaba en orden; en ese momento me acorde de algo que Hinata me había dicho solo una vez pero como me lo dijo bastaba para que lo recordara el resto de mi vida.

FlashBack

-Hinata necesitas una mascota, esto esta demasiado limpio- Dije viendo la impecable sala de mi mejor a miga.

-No la necesito, tengo a alguien que hace el trabajo mejor que una mascota, adivina de quien se trata?- Ahí estaba de nuevo con sus indirectas, ella es muy tierna pero las indirectas son su fuerte.

-No hago tanto desorden- Dije reprochando su golpe bajo.

-No importa, Sakura quiero que veas algo.

-Que es?.

-Solo promete que no lo veras hasta que yo te lo deje ver, prometido?.

-Claro, que es?.

-Mira, es mi gran secreto, solo tu sabes donde se encuentra- Dijo Hinata mostrándome un porta retratos donde había una foto de su madre, la que tanto atesoraba desde que la conocía- Solo espero que también sea tu secreto.

-Te lo prometo.

Fin de flashback.

-Si Hinata no esta como me daría permiso- Comencé a correr hacia el porta retratos.

-Pasa algo?- Dijo el pelinegro siguiendome de cerca.

No respondí, solo quería estar segura de hacer lo correcto, cogí el porta retratos un poco nerviosa, debía mantener la decisión por su bien, saque la foto de su madre donde había un papel doblado. Mire al detective buscando algo en su rostro que me detubiera pero el me miraba con sumo interés dando el efecto contrario al que esperaba solo una parte de mi por que la otra tenia tanto interés y entusiasmo por continuar rompiendo mi promesa, desdoble la hoja con mucho cuidado...

"CARTA PARA FLOR DE CEREZO

LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO ESPERO QUE MI AUSENSIA GANE TU PERDON ALGUN DIA POR ESTO.

NO OLVIDES TODO LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO JUNTAS, ES UN TESORO MUY VALIOSO, LAMENTO TU IGNORANCIA ANTE ESTO POR CULPA MIA, NO TE CONTE NADA POR QUE NO PODIA, POR TU SEGURIDAD NO PODIA.

LO UNICO QUE AHORA TE DIRE ES QUE EN EL SALON DEL MAESTRO OROCHIMARU SE ENCUENTRA PARTE DE LA VERADAD QUE HIZO QUE LA DESESPERACION EN MI ME GANARA LA PERTIDA.....DESPIDEME DE NEJI, Y QUE LAMENTO NO PODER CUMPLIR LA PROMESA DE HACE 2 MESES.

Y POR ULTIMO POR TU BIEN SOLO TE DIRE UNA COSA MAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TU ETERNA PRESENCIA......

PERO AHORA ESTA VIDA AH LLEGADO A SU PUNTO FINAL.

ADIOS FLOR DE CEREZO, RECUERDAME PERO NO RECUERDES ESTO, MI MUERTE NO DEBE DE ALEJARTE DE ESTE MUNDO..........."

No puede ser, no me la creo, ella se había SUICIDADO, después de leer esto caí de rodillas, el control de mis ojos llego a su fin al igual que la vida de Hinata, comencé a llorar incontrolablemente.

El cogió la nota de mi mano, después de leerla rápidamente dijo- Lo siento, revolveré esto- Dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

En ese momento me lance a su cuello, era un extraño, si, pero no podía evitar el hecho de que necesitaba a alguien con quien pasar el amargo dolor que mi corazón experimentaba. el me paso su mano por mi espalda en un vago intento de consuelo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 VACIO

-Es una orden de la fiscalía, señor- Decía un policía que estaba seguido por otra docena de uniformados.

-Esta bien, pero no se que puedan encontrar aquí que les pueda ayudar, pero sigan- Dijo la persona de la que me estaba quejando hace poco por su cercana rareza.

-Entren muchachos- El policía dio la orden para que los otros policías lo siguieran.

Mis pensamientos rebotaban,Hinata no estaba en este mundo, se había suicidado y lo peor era que no pudo decirme, alguien la hacia sufrir, alguien la amenazaba, alguien la hacia maldecir segundo por segundo que pasaba de su vida. No podía dejar que su sufrimiento quede en la impunidad, la persona que la hizo infeliz pagaría, así me cueste la vida, ya estaba decidido.

Así que ahí me encontraba, vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza, tenia una chaqueta blanca con una linda pero llamativa flor negro al lado derecho de la chaqueta, una blusa de tiras totalmente escotada, una falda tablillada mucho mas arriba de las rodillas, y con unos suecos muy a la moda; todo esto fue un regalo de Hinata, ella pensaba que para un funeral era mejor estar de blanco que de negro, ella decía que el blanco era mucho mas simbólico para el momento, su familia tenia una creencia ....Los muertos son almas que abandonan sus cuerpos, en el momento en que lo abandonan pierden toda memoria de esta vida, ella se desubican al salir de su cuerpo (no saben donde carajo están) por eso la familia de Hinata tiene la vieja creencia que un ángel baja del cielo para llevarse el alma: las personas deben vestirse de blanco para mostrar respeto hacia el ángel y el alma que acaban de partir...

Siempre me había gustado esa creencia; extrañamente Hinata me había regalado ese conjunto blanco hacia ya 2 semanas, creo que era una indirecta.

-No encontramos nada- Dijo un uniformado a el detective Sasuke.

-Sigan buscando.

Ahora si estaba mas confundida, Hinata había dejado en la nota que se supone que la respuesta tenia que estar en este salón, pero no encontramos nada.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

-Sasuke, no mas!!, hemos estado buscando por horas, pero no hemos encontrado nada- Se quejaba un rubio detective, que aunque me duela admitirlo tenia razón, estábamos buscando desde la mañana y son las 9 de la noche y no hemos encontrado nada- Sasuke, miranos estamos cansados, el hecho de que tu tengas una promesa encima desde hace años no significa que nosotros también tengamos que meternos, SASUKE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

-Esta bien, Naruto, vámonos, aquí no ahi nada, mañana seguiremos buscando en el departamento.

-Como será si no hubiera abierto la boca, toda la noche buscando algo que no existe, eres un cabezòn.

Ahora que me acordaba tenia algo importante que hacer, no se como lo iba a hacer en ese momento, pero yo no era la única que tenia afecto a Hinata.

Después de despedirme de todos los policías y detectives llegue a mi casa, no era tan elegante como el departamento de Hinata, pero estaba bastante bien, al igual que Hinata mis padres me mantienen, pronto ese hecho pasará al pasado ellos solo me mantendrán hasta mi graduacion, era igual yo voy a trabajar en el hospital central, ya recibí mi carta de aceptacion, bueno en todo caso mi apartamento tiene una linda alfombra, una cocina amplia, una habitación cómoda, un gran baño y una sala que tiene muebles que combinan con las paredes del apartamento todo a mi gusto con el toque colonial (me encantan las antiguedades).

Bueno, no me podía salir de lo primordial, me acerque al teléfono, tenia que avisarle...

-Buenas noches, residencia Hyuga- Era una de las criadas la que me había contestado.

-Buenas noches, podría comunicarme con Neji por favor?.

-Disculpe, el señor esta un poco ocupado, le podría dejar un mensaje?.

-Ah, digale que es de parte de Hinata.

-Señora Hinata?, es usted?, disculpe, no le reconocí la voz- Sus palabras hacían la grieta mas profunda, por mas que la llamen no revivirá, (no saben todo lo que me tarde por entender eso).

-Por favor, páseme a Neji.

-Claro.

-Hinata, tiempo sin saber de ti, que pasa?- Por que seguían?, me iba a doler decirle a Neji, Hinata y Neji eran muy apegados.....

-No, no soy Hinata.

-Sakura, ocurre algo?.

Me demoré un buen rato explicándole a Neji la situación, la desaparición, la carta, su suicidio,......fue bastante doloroso. Por que me tocaba esto a mi??, POR QUE A MI?????, me sentía mal tan solo con oír su doloroso silencio, lágrimas?, si, mas de las necesarias, pero menos de las merecidas,....fue peor de lo que me imaginé, por mas que Neji intentaba hacerse el fuerte cada suspiro lo delataba....

-Lo siento, sé como te sientes.....- No tenia palabras para consolarlo, sobre todo por que no era el único que necesitaba consuelo.

-Lo se, decías que alguien tenia la culpa?- Parecía..., no, no parecía Neji, su voz sonaba totalmente vengativa....daba miedo, pero yo también necesitaba probar la justicia sobre la cosa (persona que no vale la pena) que tuviera la responsabilidad, PAGARIA.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

Neji dijo que no pensaba decir nada al padre de Hinata, él no se preocupaba mucho por ella, era un padre desnaturalizado; Neji no le diría nada hasta que preguntara por ella. También hablo de que no importa que haya hecho daño a Hianata, pagaría, por ello Neji vendría aunque no se sabia cuando exactamente, tenia asuntos importantes de los que ocuparse antes. No se como, pero la venganza ya estaba escrita...

-No tengo mucho espacio en mi casa pero si quieres...

-No, no es necesario, gracias, pero no te incomodaré, estaré en un hotel.

-Esta bien, llámame cuando regreses.

....................

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

Y aquî estaba, en un restaurante, no acostumbraba cocinar, la cocina definitivamente no era lo mio,me di cuenta el día en que intente hacer un huevo y Hinata......Hinata se rió de mi cuando lo que se suponía que era un huevo no parecía huevo, se parecía a una esponja amarilla; desde ese día no suelo cocinar si no es con Hinata, una experta domadora del arte culinario......definitivamente tenia que acostumbrarme al restaurante.

-La cuenta por favor.

-Aquí tiene- la mesera no tardo en llevármela, de verdad espero no aburrirla con mi presencia.

-Gracias- Lo que queda de Sakura Haruno esta muy, muy enterrado, cada sonido que produce mi boca es triste, vacío,...ondo.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

Serena, estrellada y oscura noche, quisiera que pasara una estrella fugaz..........realmente hace falta su presencia.

Desde lo sucedido no duermo bien, me quedo hasta muy tarde pensando en lo que hizo, en su tristeza, en todos os momentos que me mostraba su sonrisa que ahora pensándolo bien podría ser falsa.....

Las semanas volaban, me la pasaba yendo a una que otra clase pero la mayoría de mi tiempo lo ocupo en el departamento de policía, estaba muy pendiente de todos los resultados de la investigación, aunque no había, yo no perdía la esperanza. Me había hecho amiga de Naruto y se podría decir que también de Sasuke, había aprendido a convivir con su silencio y parecía que a el no le incomodaba mi presencia. Cada vez que lo veía me parecía mas lindo, mas sexy; pero nadie mas que yo podía saber que no era el momento.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

-No puedo creer que Hinata me haya dejado una pista falsa- Me dirigía al detective pelinegro.

-No encontramos nada, seguiremos buscando en el departamento- El pelinegro no dejaba de mirarme intensamente con una seriedad dominante.

-No me rindo tan fácil- No podía perder la esperanza, seguía confiando en ella.

-.......- No parecía tener respuesta para mi determinación.

No quise esperar mas, no podía dar campo a la duda; así que me encamine a la direccion contraria de donde estaba. Estábamos en la estación de policía, eran las 10 de la noche y la universidad estaba a 30 minutos, no me podía arrepentir iría y punto....

-Iré contigo- Es bastante rápido, se encontraba a mi derecha dirigiendose una sonrisa de lado, se veía tan tan tan; Sakura concentrada, CONSENTRADA. Pero había que admitir que algo se movía en mi interior cada vez que veía una de esas sonrisas....

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

-Pensándolo bien, es buena idea que vallas,siendo tan cercana a la desparecida podrias ser de ayuda- Me pareció que relajaba su expresión, pero seguía conservando su tan característica seriedad.

El camino se hizo demasiado corto para el silencio en que nos encontrábamos que para mi suerte no era incomodo, era sanador, tranquilizante; tenia que admitir que me gustaba la compañía del pelinegro....resultaba acogedora; mas de lo que esperaba....me gustaría poder acostumbrarme a este silencio.

Podía ver todo, recordaba, ella a mi lado en una típica clase con mi maestro "preferido" en esa misma aula, dedicándome una sonrisa callada cuando mi cabeza tocaba la mesa por lo aburrido de la clase, los trabajos en parejas donde ella siempre era mi irreemplazable confidente, sus carteleras, se esforzaba tanto en ellas, siempre les ponía doble cartulina, ella decía que cada una de esas carteleras decía algo de ella que.....se guardaba en la mitad de ambas cartulinas, siempre lo eh tomado como un chiste por que después de hacer su comentario me miraba con cara de "mentiras, como me voy a poner en esas", pero....... puede ser.....

-Ayudame a bajar esas carteleras de allá- Dije señalando una pared donde se encontraba pegada la cartelera con la letra mas pulida que eh visto y que me gustaría volver a ver salir de su pluma.

El pelinegro me miraba con signo de pregunta, pero al final muy obediente me ayudo con las carteleras; pues bien no me mortificaba decir que no soy alta.

Después solo me limite a separar la primera de las 2 carteleras mientras el pelinegro me ayudaba con la segunda, pero no encontré nada; gire de inmediato para encontrarme con lo que es un sensual pelinegro con una camiseta negra y unos jeans que le quedaban...ufff....al tema......

-Ahí algo- El pelinegro rompió el silencio; me vergüenza pensar que se dio cuenta de mi visaje- Es un cassette (era muy pequeño, no se notaba que estaba a simple vista); Hinata lo tenia todo planeado.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

Ahora la intriga me estaba haciendo agonizar. Estábamos en mi casa, era muy tarde como para ir a otro lugar.

Estábamos frente a mi grabadora........

Gritos, gemido, risas, no, carcajadas, lloriqueos; su voz, la reconoceria donde fuera...pero esta vez con una "para, por favor para, orochi....aaaahhhhhhhhh.

-Creo que es suficiente- Hablo el pelinegro a la vez que paraba la grabadora.

Ya se sabia quien era el culpable, el profesor orochimaru. Todo este tiempo era él.

Yo?, no, no era yo, era solo mi mente la que esta aquí, solo mi corazón latente decía que estoy atada a este mundo, mis ojos?, mostraban el vacío donde mi mente acababa de ser arrojada.

Al fin y al cabo era orochimaru el responsable de su ausencia......porque?, por que no dijo nada?, por que siempre iba a clase?...esa clase....

Estaba consumida en mi mente, me la imaginaba, por un lado con su sonrisa, por el otro al profesor cerca de ella.............y ahora?............pagaría.

podía sentir sus potentes ojos negros clavados en mi, podía sentir como me vigilaba desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies, todo, pasando desde el primer cabello pasando por cada lunar que mi ropa dejaba ver, pero, no era incomodo.

-Lo atrapare, mañana mandare a investigar la pista...........estas bien?- Era realmente increíble como su voz seguía conservando su aguda seriedad; pero su presencia....

-Puedes quedarte conmigo hoy?.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6!!!!!

Esto era realmente raro, acababa de pedirle al serio detective que pasara la noche con migo, pero no importa, si él no se quedaba estaba segura de tomar la impulsiva decisión de tomar la justicia por mis manos o por lo menos por que le hizo la existencia imposible a mi mejor amiga..... pero por ahora solo había algo resuelto.

Igual en ese momento debía disfrutar como me fuera posible la compañía de la persona mas reconfortante que en este preciso momento esta pensando en una respuesta para mi atrevida propuesta.

-.... Esta bien, no te sientes bien, verdad?- AAAAAAAAAHIIIII DIOS POR QUE CARAJOS NO QUITA ESA CARA DE SERIO.

- Oye, no te sientas obligado a quedarte, si no quieres solo dilo y ya- Me picaba el bicho del remordimiento.

Y ahora en reacción a las idioteces que mi boca acababa de pronunciar por abra y gracia de mi conciencia el pelinegro tenia una sonrisa de lado, si, así es, este pelinegro cambio su seriedad y paso a hacer una linda y sexy sonrisa, y para acabar de ajustar esa linda y sexy sonrisa iba dirigida a una sola persona, adivinen.....

-.........Eh....tu.....esque yo.....entonces- Ahora su cabeza estaba ladeada de lado ( sin perder la picardía en los ojos que hace unos segundos estaba acompañando a su sonrisa) con gesto de interrogación, pero sin la sonrisa sexy...

- Dormiré contigo- Dijo el pelinegro.

En ese momento el pelinegro se da la vuelta en dirección al baño, menos mal, no alcanzo a ver mi respuesta...,babeado total, y cuando digo total es total. Wow, no me había dado cuenta pero ese pelinegro logro distraerme.....

Hoy ha sido un día bastante largo, estoy cansada. Me dispuse a ponerme mi pijama, no muy escotada pero tampoco tan tapada, estaba en su punto exacto, es un pantalón negro y una blusa de tiras rosa, después destendi cama, mi enorme cama ( regalo de mis padres).

Hinata......no podía evitar pensar en ella, en su maldito sufrimiento, Orochimaru...

- Todo estará bien- No me voy a cansar de decir que es muy rápido, ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la cama y con......con los botones de su camisa desabrochados (TODOS).

-Gracias-Decidí ignorar lo de su camisa, y me dispuse a entrar en mi cama. Sasuke apago la luz y se dispuso a imitar mi ultimo acto pero con el sofá que hay en mi habitación.

-em, Sasuke te importaría...- Dije corriéndome para la orilla dándole a entender mi indirecta.

-Hmp - Se paro del sofá y se dirigió a mi cama; estaba avergonzada pero realmente necesitaba de su compañía.

Me acomode dándole la espalda al lindo detective.

Pero de nuevo estaba ella, en mi mente, su maldito sufrimiento, ¿por que?.

Me moví inquieta intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente; pero algo cálido hizo el trabajo en un segundo, algo....su mano, cálida, pero con una firmeza simple. El pelinegro sujetaba suavemente mi mano. Voltie para encontrarme con un rostro tranquilo, unos ojos cerrados y no se por que no me sorprende la seriedad que transmitía su rostro en ese momento; era tan....acogedor, su mano, su rostro, su calor, su seriedad y el irremediable golpeteo que daba mi corazon...no, definitivamente NO, no podía estar pensando eso........Haber Sakura consecuencias, si me gustara Sasuke....que pasaría si no le gusto?......."no pierdes nada con intentarlo, lo interesante de la vida es ver como logras tus objetivos, piensa, si no te arriesgas nunca, nunca sabrás lo que en realidad hubiera pasado sin saber si era lo que esperabas o a lo que tanto temor tenias, ahi Hinata por que apareces ahora (nota de la autora: lamento aparecer en este momento pero tenia que hacer la aclaración....SAKURA NO SE ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCA, solo que esta recordando las veces que Hinata le decía la frase); pero igual no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, haber probemos....Síntomas: me encanta estar con el, me pongo a volar con solo mirar su sombra y mi corazón reacciona de forma exagerada cuando estoy con el....

Muy bien no seamos tan pesimistas, solamente que como casi doctora me auto diagnostico perdida total de la razón, causa: enamoramiento, cura: enamorar.

Su mano atada a la mía que poco a poco apretaba delicadamente; me resigne, puse mi otra mano encima de la suya para así tomar la de el con ambas mias,....despues....dormair es mas fácil con el cerca......

º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//

La luz del sol callo en mi rostro, al abrir mis ojos por la incomodidad de la silenciosa luz me di cuenta que mi mano no era sujetada, ya no estaba ahí. Lo busque con mi mirada por toda la habitación para toparme con una seria y muy sexy mirada, ahí estaba, recostado a la pared, con la mirada fija en mi y sin...camiseta º//º, no lo pude evitar estaba tan sexy.

- Duermes mucho -Desvié la mirada hacia mi ventana blanca.

- Ah, tienes hambre?, preparare el desayuno -Me levante rápidamente de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina.... -No te gustaría si pidiéramos algo?, si no quieres no pero corres el riesgo de morir envenenado, tu escoges.

Su sonrisa era evidente.

- Yo cocino - (WAAAAAW, este hombre viene con el paquete completo).

- No es necesario.

- Hmp -Se limito a pronunciar mientras se apropiaba del sartén -Vete a duchar.

- Ah pero yo.

- No tardare-No dejaba de avergonzarme el hecho de que fuera el quien hiciera el desayuno, pero me imagine que podría ser peor si yo lo hiciera y saliera algo no comestible para el ser humano....Me fui muy obediente hacia el baño.

Me tenia que controlar, el hombre mas sexy que mis ojos han visto esta en mi cocina, cocinandome el desayuno y me encantaba.....ahhyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! Hinata si estuvieras en este mundo te estaría llamando con la pregunta mas común que escuchaste de mi boca....Que hago?.

Me bañe rápidamente y después me puse una blusa negra, un capri blanco y mis tan amados converse negros y en teoría no arregle mi cabello liso ( se arregla solo XD) y me dispuse a ver como iba mi desayuno o a ver en que le ayudaba.......

- Estaba a punto de ver si no te habías dormido en el baño.

- Lo siento, rutina...

- El desayuno esta servido -Dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que comenzaba a mirarme intensamente hasta el punto que hizo que me sonrosara notoriamente, no podía con esos ojos negros que tanto me atraen....., desvié mi mirada a lo que el sexy detective respondió con su sonrisa sexy.

- Vamos a desayunar -Tenia que salir de esa vergonzosa escena -Tenemos que ir a presentar las pruebas contra Orochimaru.

- Hmp.

º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//º//

- "Para, por favor para, Orochi aaahhhhhhhhh" -Cada vez me dolía mas escuchar esa gradación.

- Esto es grave.... -El hombre que acababa de parar la gradación era el director del centro de investigación y criminología -Orochimaru puede ser detenido inmediatamente; señor Uchiha me gustaría hablar un momento con usted a solas. ( entendí la indirecta).

- Iré a...a dar un paseo -Dije saliendo del despacho del director Hatake Kakashi.

Afuera estaba todo realmente solo, era hora de almuerzo. Camine sin rumbo por el casi deshabitado edificio.

- Sakura, sabia que estabas por aquí.

- Hola Ino, estabas bastante perdida.

- Es que este tema, ah no quiero saber nada........ Hinata, no puede ser, prefiero pensar en que esta de paseo, un muy largo paseo.

- Ah te entiendo, pero entonces que haces aqui?.

- Vine a entregarte esto, am no se, lo encontré debajo de mi puerta y tenia tu nombre.......am adiós -Ignore la rara forma como Ino estaba hablando y me concentré en la carta que la rubia acababa de entregarme antes de marcharse.....


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

No sabia que hacer, hace unos segundos había acabado de leer la carta que Ino me había entregado, estaba pasmada, horrorizada, petrificada; acababa de leer mi sentencia de muerte...

-Sakura?.

Debía de ser valiente, no me podía echar atrás tan rápido, todo era por mi mejor amiga...

Alguien, no se quien, pero aun así las sospechas se adueñan de mi cabeza, una, otra y otra vez...Orochimaru; además, no voy a tener miedo de una simple carta que anuncia mi muerte se me atrevo a denunciar a Orochimaru, uich de acuerdo si es para tener miedo, pero no puedo permitirlo.

Esto es tan tonto, Orochimaru realmente piensa así, esta carta se puede convertir en pista.

-Sakura...

Pero aún así debo actuar prudente mente, y si es una trampa?, pero no se...

-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!- Un pelinegro tocó suavemente mi hombro y me miró fijamente...(adivinen) inmediata mente me sonrojé- Estas bien?, llevas un buen rato en las nubes, te sientes bien?.

-Empieza el juego.

-De que hablas?- Callé mi respuesta mostrándole el papel que poseían mis manos.

Unos segundos después tenia frente a mi un lindo y sexy pelinegro con una mirada oscura llena de odio y rabia.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

-Esto es aún mas grave que lo anterior, Sakura estas en peligro- (En serio...)- Debes tenerlo en cuenta en cada movimiento que hagas- El director del centro de investigación- Necesitas una persona que vigile, mmm veamos quien...- Dice el director Hatake sacando un libro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Yo iré- Esta vez era el pelinegro el que hablaba.

-Sasuke, estas seguro?, tienes que quedarte con ella todo el tiempo por al menos 2 meses, si el caso se resuelve..., seguro?.

-Si- Realmente no parecía haberlo pensado mucho.

Pero...entonces...yo?...- La duda brota sobre mi.

-Sakura, te presento a Sasuke, tu compañero de departamento.

-Ah?- En ese momento me dí cuenta que su oscura, pero muy sexy mirada se posaba sobre la expresión de mi rostro, realmente no podía evitar sonrojarme con el contacto visual, y no, definitiva mente no me atrevía a mirarlo.

-Sakura, estarás a salvo, lo prometo- Ahora su voz, me iba a convertir en tomate.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, esto es tan vergonzoso!!!!!!!!

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

Después de un buen rato color rojo el pelinegro había insistido de entrar a la cafetería del departamento de policía (aunque sinceramente, COMO PODIA TENER HABRE DESPUES DE SEMEJANTE DESAYUNO).

-Amm, no es necesario, todavía creo que puedo cuidarme sola, no te preocupes- No dejaba de asustarme la idea de tener que vivir con el pelinegro.

-No.

-AH, pero.

-No.

-Es que..

-No.

-Oye...

-No- Arrgg...

-Me rindo.

-Hmp.

-Pero, aun así, no creo que sea justo, como te vas a quedar en mi casa 2 meses, y solo para vigilar a una persona tan simple y tan...

-No es injusto- El pelinegro para de tomar su café y posa sus ojos en los mios- Y no es una persona simple a la que vigilo, por el contrario, me alegra que me haya tocado este caso, es...interesante- POR DIOS!!!!!!!!, aplausos para Sakura, no me puse roja... creo..., creo que es cuestión de acostumbrarme al sonido de su voz, a sus profundos y hipnotizantes ojos, a su oscuro y brillante cabello, a su super cuerpo que atrae al que sea y ...aahh, ahí va de nuevo... estoy roja º//º.

-Sakura, no te sientas incomoda con esta situación, actúa como si yo no estuviera- (Como si eso fuera posible)- Ah, se me olvidaba, necesitas recoger algunas cosas a tu casa.

-Ah, yo no voy a...no, definitiva mente no, me reuso.

-Sakura, estas amenazada de muerte, no crees que si te van a buscar para asesinarte el primer lugar seria tu casa?, Orochimaru no sabe que estarás en mi casa.

-Sasuke, yo...

-No te preocupes.

-Pero...

-Vamos- El pelinegro paga la cuenta y se levanta inmediata mente de su asiento para luego sonreirme maliciosamente de lado.

-Sasuke, no estoy muy segura- Cambia su sonrisa por una seriedad sexy con un tono de picardía en sus ojos que recuerdo haber visto antes.

-Vamos- Toma delicada mente mi mano y me hala suavemente con la intención de levantarme de mi asiento- (No me pregunten segundas intenciones).

Intento caminar a su ritmo pero mis pasos se convierten en torpes pisadas, pero su suave pero fina mano es lo único que no me deja quedar atrás, aunque ya estábamos muy alejados de la cafetería su mano seguía atada a la mía. Hace un rato Sasuke había recibido unos papeles de uno de los detectives y en este momento se encontraba totalmente sumido en ellos (los estaba leyendo) entonces yo lo admiraba de arriba a abajo y en ni por "enterado".

Siempre eh sido una persona muy sola en cuestión de romances, quizas estoy mal interpretando las cosas y Sasuke no me suelta la mano por no ser mal educado, aaaahhh...que vergonzoso, me imagino lo incomodo que se debe de sentir, sus pensamientos...aaaahhh, mejor paro el "malentendido".

Comencé a aflojar al agarre, mientras el pelinegro seguía leyendo sus papeles de quien sabe que cosa; seguí con mi misión, pero esta vez mas rápido pero la mano del pelinegro me impidió el trabajo, y aun así su mirada seguía posada en los papeles.

WOW tiene el don. ahora si estoy confundida, ya es un hecho que me gusta el pelinegro, y estoy consiente que mi corazón se abre mas y mas al el, pero no lo quiero detener. La pregunta aquí es, que siente el por mi, no no no, no creo que sea lo mismo, creo que es su forma de hacer simpatía con la persona con la que tendrá que vivir los próximo 2 meses, solo para tener un buen ambiente y no hacer una pesadilla la convivencia; en resumen, su actitud con migo es solo trabajo...Bueno en todo caso, 2 meses se pasan volando, o no?.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.

-Si, si, no, no mama! solo te aviso para que no te preocupes y no me llames a la casa, no, no, ... bueno ..., aja, listo ...- Mi madre, mi señora madre, la persona que es capaz de hacerme mas preguntas en 10 minutos que el mismo Sasuke (Nótese: Sasuke es detective), bueno dejando aparte el don de mi madre, estaba llamándola para avisarle que no estaré en mi casa por una buena temporada, no pregunten que le dije...- Bien adiós.

Me encontraba en mi casa recogiendo las ultimas cosas que iba a necesitar para las próximo 2 meses, Sasuke?, Sasuke esta abajo en el parqueadero en compañía de su lujoso jaguar XK (no pregunten, es increíble..., lo tuve que consultar) empacando mis maletas, a decir verdad Sasuke es una persona muy servicial, es decir, de lejos aparenta una seriedad combinada con frialdad y indiferencia, lo desmiento...

Cambiando de tema, voy a extrañar esta casa, mi habitación, Hinata solía pasar horas hablando con migo en este sofá, un lindo pero sencillo sillón blanco que estaba justo en frente de mi cama. Siempre me ha gustado que en mi habitación predomine el blanco, colcha blanca, paredes blancas, cortinas blancas, solo utilizaba el negro y el café en el guarda ropa, la cama y en el tapete para que contraste con el blanco, ... idea de Hinata ...

-Sakura, lista?- No me di cuenta del momento en que llego.

-Si, solo espera yo...- Sasuke acababa de coger la maleta, la ultima, que yo estaba a punto de bajar.

-No hace falta.

-Oye, no espera!...yo la puedo...hablar sola...- Sasuke hace menos de 10 segundos había desaparecido de mi vista, ah, que mas da...

Esta sera la ultima vez en dos meses, mas que lo material era todo lo que había pasado en este lugar, recuerdos que nunca volverán a vivir... Hinata..., mi mano roza los mismos sitios donde estuvo, ahora... su mirada?, el pelinegro tornaba sus ojos en mi pálido y triste rostro, tenia una seriedad rara, si, rara, es como si estuviera comprendiendo mis pensamientos.

-Vamos?- Solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y seguir sus pasos.

--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º-

El camino de ida fue..., era algo así como un ruido silencioso por un juego de miradas, Sasuke conducía a una velocidad rápida pero prudente, me hubiera quejado de no haberme percatado de sus poderosos reflejos y me gustaba la forma como el viento peinaba mi cabello hacia atrás. Casas... se notaba el ascenso de extractos, a mediad que íbamos avanzando podía notar como mejoraban las fachadas de las casas; la gente, mas gente, gente, gente, perro, gente..., me aburría, el pelinegro concentrado en " la vía" pero aun así podía notar como me miraba y cuando quería asegurarme de que solo era mi imanación volteaba y Sasuke desviaba la mirada, bueno, solo podía fingir no pasar ni por enterada.

El auto disminuyo notable mente la velocidad en un barrio con una escasa persona caminando con ropa demasiado elegante para solo " dar un paseo por la casa"; todas la casas tenían cara de " mirame mi casa es mas lujosa que la tuya", no existía ni una sola basura, ni una mancha...nada, me parece demasiado serio y a la vez triste como para querer vivir en este sitio, si, que lugar mas triste, mínimo debía de haber alguna vecina con 8 gatos que vive de la pensión de su difunto esposo...

El auto se detiene por completo en una de las casas, sus paredes tienen un extenuante e indefinido color negro, tenia un corto camino que une la calle con la puerta de la casa rodeada de hierba artificial perfectamente cuidada.

-Vas a gastar el color negro- Digo rompiendo el silencio apuntando a la casa.

-Sakura, al otro lado- Creo que el pelinegro tomaba en cuenta mi autohumillacion como un nuevo juego ya que esbozaba su tan particular sonrisa de lado.

En todo caso, la casa que SI era del Uchiha era igual a la anterior pero variaba sus colores (Esta tenia una perfecta combinacion de blanco y negro...mas blanco que negro).

Sasuke se adelanta y coge todo mi equipaje sin el mayor esfuerzo y lo pone en el piso de la entrada mientras abre la puerta y vuelve a coger mis maletas para entrar en su casa.

-Debo tomar en cuenta el pensamiento que me dice que te puedes perder en el tramo de la puerta a la casa?- Al menos no intenta hacerme la vida un infierno...

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

La casa es acogedora, paredes blancas, piso de una fina madera oscura, todo ordenado, no se puede decir que limpio del todo pero si ordenado, tampoco esperaba que el pelinegro fuera tan desparchado (Desocupado según el lenguaje paisa) como para pasar horas limpiando, no, tampoco me lo imagino. La casa es demasiado grande para ser casa de un soltero, no me imagino a Sasuke casado con otra chica, con curvas llamativas y mirada inocente..."Sasuke-kun"... no me lo imagino, pero aun así sigo creyendo que es muy grande aunque solo consista en un piso, la casa era larga, con modestos pero evidentes lujos, cuanto se ganaba Sasuke al mes?.

-Tres habitaciones, una mía, otra tuya, y un estudio, cocina, baño en cada habitación, sala, comedor y garaje; te enseñare tu habitación- Hace una señal para que lo siga por un corredor amplio para luego detenerse en la segundo de tres puertas, supuse de que se trataba la habitación que le seguía. Sasuke abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado esperando a que yo pasara, pues bien...

Es una habitación totalmente relajante y acogedora, hecha practica mente toda a blanco con detalles color azul oscuro, se asemejaba mucho a mi antigua casa, pero aun así tenia diferencias...

El pelinegro termino de entrar las maletas y salio con un- Pediré pizza para cenar- Cerrando la puerta.

Creo que paso media hora mientras yo desempacaba todas mis pertenencias y las acomodaba a mi gusto. Salgo para " verificar el terreno". Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, me aproximo a la sala pero escucho unas leves pisadas en la cocina, cuando llego a la cocina... me escandalizo, NO HABIA NADIE!, tampoco había otra puerta por la cual salir de la cocina que no fuera por donde yo había entrado y nada salio por ahi..., genial me estaban espantando.

-Sasuke?.

-Sasuke.

-Sasuke!.

-Sasuke!!!!!- Que persona tan considerada, me deja sola y tenia que reconocer el miedo que tenia.


End file.
